Children of Illéa
by Eadlyn Schreave
Summary: When Queen America and King Maxon discover they can never have children, an idea emerges: a selection of children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first story! It's mildly AU, where Maxon is unable to have children. Their solution is to hold a junior selection. Thank you so much for clicking on this story! Please review- I love constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

'I don't understand!' cried Queen America, anguished.

'Nor I,' replied Maxon despairingly. 'I mean, we've been trying for months now. Why hasn't it worked?'

'All I want is a child to love and care for, who can become a suitable heir to the throne of Illéa.

'I hate to say it Ames, but I daresay we may need to get you checked out.' America just nodded gravely at the suggestion

In the hospital wing there private doctor, Dr. Julie Sanders returned to them holding a long strip of paper and looking at it perplexed,

'What is it doctor?' cried America 'It's me isn't it? I'll never have an heir I'm a terrible queen!' she burst into tears and Maxon laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'No your majesty' said Doctor Sanders frowning at her notes, 'In fact there's nothing wrong with you at all.' They both looked up at her confused 'I suggest if you're really having trouble you should think into having the king tested.' The couple looked at each other alarmed,

'But there's nothing wrong with Maxon is there?' Asked the Queen, doctor sanders shrugged

'I have no idea but there's no way of knowing if we never try.'

Later on America and Maxon were sitting nervously, jumping whenever someone entered the room. After what seemed like hours The Doctor returned. America leaped to her feet.

'What is it?! What is it?! Is he okay?'

'I'm afraid I have some terrible news, you might want to sit down.' America collapsed on the bed with a despairing sigh, 'King Maxon will never be able to bear children, this is a complicated genetic problem that you will not need to understand but it is highly unlikely you'll ever have children' The queen burst into another fit of tears, 'obviously this is deeply traumatic news for you but I do suggest you think about what you'll do for an heir.'

Back in the royal quarters Maxon was pacing and down.

'Maxon!' Cried America, 'you've been pacing for nearly an hour have you thought of anything yet?'

'So we need an heir right?' said Maxon slowly

'Oh for goodness sake Maxon! A three year old could have worked that out!'

'Okay! Okay! I'm really sorry, Ames. Maybe… we could have a sperm donor?'

'Absolutely not. I'm not having anyone else's child but yours.'

'Right.' They sat in silence, pondering the situation. After a pause, Maxon spoke again. "I did have another idea. We could- and this is just an idea- but we could have another selection.'

'How could you say that, Maxon? We haven't even had an Heir, and never will at this rate.'

'No, I mean like a junior selection. We pick a young orphan from each province, and we narrow them down to two; a boy and a girl.'

America looked up. 'That's a nice idea, Maxon, but what would happen to the orphans who we didn't choose? Would we just throw them back onto the street?'

'Of course not! We could build a luxurious house nearby for them to live in, and change them to uppers.' As hard as Maxon had tried to dissolve the castes, Rome wasn't built in a day, and three sections still remain; lower, middle and upper.

'That is a brilliant idea! Ok, let's go talk to our advisers and see if it could be managed.'


	2. Chapter 2- Fleur

**Fleur**

I looked out of the dirty grey windows of the orphanage and sighed as I watched the rain trickle down the pains. The Illéa capitol report was due to be on in five minutes. The whole orphanage were crammed around one old fashioned TV, which they only turned on once a week purely for the_ Report_. I sat on the windowsill waiting for the_ Report_ to begin, I couldn't actually see the telly as there were a ton of children packed in front of me. I don't mind though, I don't really like the report, always the same kind of thing.

Suddenly the familiar voice of King Maxon filled the room, silencing the chattering of the orphans. Something about this, something about that… I was just starting to let my mind wonder away when the King said something that intrigued me.

'In other news- rather good news in fact- Queen America and I have recently been informed we are unlikely to ever produce an heir.' The orphans murmured. No Heir? I found it hard to understand how this was good news, but I continued to listen intently. 'After some debate, we've decided to hold a junior selection, with one orphan from each province. I wish we could choose any child to be a prince or a princess, but I'm sure your parents would have some objections. The children selected will be aged between 4 and 14, and will be chosen from registered orphanages.' Everyone clapped their hand with glee. I couldn't contain my grin- this could be my one way ticket out of here. I knew my chances were slim- there were at least 5 orphanages in the province, and there were about 50 orphans in this orphanage alone. Still I dared to hope.

'We will narrow down 35 orphans to 2; probably a boy and a girl. The remaining 33 will receive an "upper" status, and will be given a home in a roomy mansion nearby.' An upper- just imagine! All of us orphans are lowers, regardless of the status of our dead parents. 'Whilst you are at the palace, you will be treated as if you are already royalty. The results will be announced next week. We wish you luck, and look forward to welcoming 35 of you to our home in a fortnight's time." The kids around me burst into cheers. I was practically crying with joy.

There was a gaggle of girls and boys surrounding Mrs Peters, the owner of the orphanage, asking when they could sign up, did she know about this, and would she visit them when they were famous at the palace. I, however, was staring at the screen, looking at the details.

It would be a completely anonymous draw- Nothing would be known except the full name, the province and the orphanage- thank my lucky stars. I wouldn't say I was ugly as such, but even when I have had a proper bath and my friend Mia has braided my hair, I wouldn't say I was pretty. I have dirty blonde hair that reaches the middle of my shoulder blades, and am thin and gangly; thin because I live in an orphanage, and gangly because I am 12, and have recently had a growth spurt and am even more clumsy and awkward as usual. My teeth are a tiny bit too long, and I have an enormous spot on my chin.

Secondly, someone will be round to ask each orphan personally if they wish to enter. I could understand that- Mrs Peters is alright, but from what I've heard from orphans who have transferred from other orphanages, she's uncommon in that respect. Goodness only knows why they want all the orphans they can get, with so many mouths to feed. Actually, I do remember Ashley in my dormitory saying something about how they get paid per orphan.

Next, everything will be provided for the selected at the palace. Clothes, food- the contestants will need to bring nothing except memories.

Finally, should the participant be eliminated and not want to live in the provided mansion, upper adoptive families will be sought after.

I didn't believe it. Everything I ever wanted. In a list.

When the woman comes to ask if I wanted to sign up, I said yes without hesitation. I haven't uncrossed my fingers since.

**A/N**

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me that you have even clicked on this story, let alone gone onto the second chapter.**

**I just wanted to know if you would rather read short chapters more often, or longer chapter once every one or two weeks.**

**Eadlyn Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Noah

**Hi guys, **

**Just to say, I'm co-writing this with my sister, whose pen name is Hermione Evans.**

**Also, quick correction on the first chapter; they have been trying for years, not months. America is now 28 and Maxon is 30. We realised that if she was only 17 still she could potentially be becoming mother to someone 3 years younger than her!**

**Also, I've had some requests to enter characters into the story, as in an SYOC. This story isn't going to be like that, but if you send me one or two characters and I'll write them. I can't guarantee you will get more than a mention, and the only POVs will be Fleur and Noah, who narrates this chapter. I will need name, age (between 4 and 14), gender and basic appearance. If you want to add more, feel free.**

**Noah**

It's been nearly a week since I entered my name into the junior selection, and it's less than an hour until they announce the winners of the draw. We orphans are sitting in our dingy living room, and I managed to bag a seat on one of the mouldy sofas. I would take moth eaten cloth over hard floorboards any day.

The room is packed. There aren't that many of us-20 or so-but the room is too small for us. Technically, we weren't meant to enter our names, but a fat lot of damage Mr Harris can do to us once we're selected. From the excited faces around the room, I can tell that I'm not the only one who participated

My friend- well, I won't go that far: acquaintance- Peter sat down beside me, pushing some seven year olds out of the way. "Did you..." he murmured in my ear.

"Duh! I'm not going let some empty promises to Harris get in the way! You?"

"Same." He leant back into the sofa.

Time ticked away slowly, and I jiggled my foot impatiently. Finally, Mr Harris entered and turned on the TV, leaving the ear-splitting beep that makes us clap our hands over our ears on a little bit longer than necessary. As the colours of Gavril burst into life, I can barely supress a cheer of excitement.

Gavril waved to the camera and the live audience screamed in appreciation. "Welcome, everyone to this very special episode of the _Report_! Today, we will be announcing the winners of the draw for the junior selection. With me today, ladies and gentlemen, I have King Maxon Schreave and Queen America!" There was another scream and the King and Queen smiled and waved at the camera.

"We would like to ensure you that this selection, unlike previous ones, is completely random. We have 35 pots of names here, "King Maxon said, gesturing to a line of black boxes with hand sized whole in the top. He walked over to one and picked a few scraps of paper, displaying their names. They were too far away from the camera to read, but you could clearly see that each one was different. "Each child that entered has their name in once. There is absolutely no bias."

"Thank you, your majesty. Without any further ado, let us choose the selected!" Gavril walked over to the first box. I wriggled my toes. For each province, there was another name- too many to remember. Emelia, Austin, Natalie… some Fleur girl from Likely… finally, they came to Labrador.

"From Labrador, Noah Pewter, 12." I leapt to my feet. No words can come to me. My friends pat me on the back, congratulating me, but I can hear bitterness behind the words. I catch Mr Harris staring daggers at me, but he quickly changes his expression to a sickly smile. Right now, though, I don't care. I'm leaving tomorrow, and chances are (fingers crossed) I'll never see any of them again.

I'm going to the palace. I could be a prince. I can have enough to eat. I might make friends. I could find… parents.


	4. Chapter 4- Fleur

**Fleur**

I looked at the crumbling red brick building; the orphanage wasn't the nicest place on earth, but I sure was going to miss it. I gave a full of hug to Mia she was my only real friend here

'Remember me when you're famous, Fleur,' she beamed at me, tears in her eyes.

'Of course I will!' I cried throwing myself over her again. I got into the Stretch limo- the luxury uppers lived in!- and rolled down the window and waved to Miss Peters and Mia they both waved enthusiastically back I kept waving until they were out of sight. I sat back down in the soft, leather seats, I felt a pang of sadness at the thought that might not see Mia ever again.

'Are you alright Miss?' asked the driver, turning his head slightly to look at me.

I realise that the tears are now flowing freely. "Mm… mm hmm. I'll… I'll be fine in a moment."

"Drink, Madam?"

"Oh… um, yes, please." A cabinet in front of me opened, and a stale glass of water slid out to me with bubbles climbing the side of the glass. I blinked in mild surprise, but it must have been in there for a while, and it's not like I'm not used to it. I take gulp, and splutter in surprise. The bubbles rise up and fly out of my nose- unfortunately with my entire mouthful of drink. It was _sweet_. "Oh, I _am_ sorry. I've got it all over the back seat."

"Don't worry. Never had lemonade before?"

"Lemonade…."

When we arrived at the airport, there was this bizarre metal thing that looked like a flying bird. It was _flipping massive._ It could have held me and the three other kids I was travelling with, easy. When I voiced this thought out loud to my chauffer, he laughed. "It will be! Haven't you worked out that that's what you're travelling in?"

I gaped. "But what are the sticky out bits for?"

"They're so you can fly!"

"Fly!"

"Didn't you make the connection? _Air_port? _Air_plane?"

I was escorted through the airport by two intimidating looking people in black suits. When I tried to make vague attempts at small talk, they just gave me patronising looks and kept walking.

I went through a large metal tube in to the 'Airplane'. It looked absolutely wonderful: there was plush velvet chairs, an absolutely enormous telly showing over six hundred channels (the only channel I'd ever seen was the _report_) and a little table with a load of glasses of_ lemonade _and other fancy drinks on it.

When the plane started to fly, it was a lot less bumpy than I thought it would be. Actually, it didn't feel like I was moving at all. I was tempted to flick through all the TV channels but I was sure they'd have them at the palace; anyway, the sights outside were stunning. I pressed my nose against the chilly glass and watched the country speed away beneath me. I stared out at the clouds for at least three hours, before I fell gently fell in to a deep sleep…

'Fleur… Fleur!' Somebody was gently shaking my shoulder 'Miss Fleur, I think you better wake up.' I opened my eyes drowsily and panic rose inside me before I realised where I was. I smiled at my chauffer, who had come on the plane and was doubling up as a butler.

'All right, I'm up!' I said stretching out in the chair. I picked up my small canvas bag containing only a book and my favourite stuffed animal, and followed my chauffer and another man in black escorted me of the plane. Suddenly this all seemed real! I got into another stretch limo with the three other kids- Natalie, Finlay and Ben I believed. The chauffer started to drive. I leant back in the seat; with a glass of lemonade in my hand, I already felt like royalty.


	5. Chapter 5- Noah

**Noah**

I walked through the big brass door into the palace. It was amazing- exactly how I had imagined it would be! Maids and butlers, all bustling about in the foyer, the air smelled sweet like fresh flowers and the loud excited chatter from all the orphans around me. I looked around me; this was all so… amazing! I suddenly saw a girl about my age with strawberry blond hair. She wasn't chatting like the others. She was clutching old brown bag and looking around mesmerised- like me. I edged my way through the crowd and closer to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

'Hello?' Her head quickly whipped round to see me.

'Hi,' she said surprised. 'You are?'

'Oh, Sorry. I'm Noah Pewter. Labrador.' I quickly held out my hand she took it daintily, her hand felt to fragile, like it would snap any second. I was almost surprised- her voice hadn't sounded delicate.

'Hi Noah. I'm Fleur Pitseller.' She shook my hand firmly- that was more like it- and then released it. We stood in a stunned silence for a few moments, taking in the surroundings, before either of us talked again. 'Isn't this amazing!' Fleur sighed 'I can't believe I'm actually here! It's amazing, how long did it take you to travel here?'

I'd been travelling all day in cars and planes and stuff. It must be at least ten o'clock by now, if not later. 'Ages. All day,' I replied, wrinkling my nose as I tried not to yawn. I heard some gasps from the front, and I stood up on tiptoes to try and see what the fuss was about. There, clear as day, were Queen American and King Maxon!

'Greetings everyone!' Cried the King over the orphans, silencing them all. 'We are so very happy you're all here at the palace today.'

'And how very honoured we are to!' added the Queen, beaming at us, sending a ripples of giggles through us.

'For now, it is late, especially for the younger ones of you, so we'll leave introductions for tomorrow. Now, you'll all be escorted to your room by Sylvia.' An elderly lady with white blonde hair scraped tightly into a bun nodded her head to the King.

'Hello, children,' she smiled at us. 'Please, follow me.' She started to walk swiftly across the marble floor and up the stairs and we all followed her, looking rather lost.

It was at least half an hour before I actually go to my room. Sylvia dropped us all of one at a time, in age order, so I was one of the last she dropped off. I waved my fingers at Fleur, who was sleeping down the corridor, before being bustled through the door. There was three people already in my room, much older than myself (over 20); one man and two women.

'Who- Who are you?' I stammered, my face falling in disappointment. 'Am I sharing with you? It's just I thought I was going to have my own room for once….' The three looked at each other and laughed.

'No, no, no Master Noah. We're your maids!' said the shorter blonde maid. I didn't know men could be maids, I thought, looking at the tall dark man who was also in my room.

'And I'm your butler,' he said, spotting me staring at him.

'Now, Noah, you really must get to sleep. There's a busy day for you tomorrow; you must get some sleep,' said the other maid handing me the softest silkiest, pair of pyjamas I'd ever seen. It was kind of awkward changing into them with them all there, but I managed. Finally, when I had finished I slipped into my four poster bed and my maids left, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Fleur

**Fleur**

I woke early the next morning with the warm sun blazing through the windows. My maids had already let themselves in. The last night was all very hazy, I remember meeting a nice boy called Noah and my maids: Isobel, Juliet and Grace. That's pretty much it.

'It's time to get ready, Miss,' sang Juliet tapping my shoulder

'Mm-kay.' I groaned, rolling out of bed. I'm not a morning person. I picked up my old clothes from the orphanage which were in a crumpled heap on the floor. Just as I was starting to put on my thread-bare t-shirt, Grace took it straight out of my hand.

'Miss,' she laughed, 'We've got new clothes for you now!' she said gesturing to Juliet and Isobel who were holding up a beautiful pale blue dress, covered in white and yellow daisy's. I gasped.

'It's beautiful!' The three nodded at each other, obviously very pleased that I liked it. They dressed me in it but they didn't do my hair, and it laid limp and tangled on my shoulders. Before I could ask if they were going to do it, Sylvia burst in.

'Fleur Pitseller! What is the meaning of this?' My heart froze in terror. She sounded scarily like Mrs Peters when she was really, really angry. As in, beat you up and throw you in the cellar with no food angry. I cowered away.

'I come into your bedroom 5 minutes before you are due to go down to the breakfast when you will first meet the King and Queen, who may be your future parents. At this rate, you will be late, _and you still haven't brushed your hair.'_

'Our sincerest apologies, Miss Sylvia. We had a little trouble getting Fleur up.'

'Well, hurry up or I will fire you all!'

'Yes, Miss Sylvia,' they chorused. Sylvia left, and one of my maids started pulling a brush through my hair so hard, there was a tearing sound and I grimaced in pain. As soon as the knots were out, they sprayed me with dry shampoo and hurriedly gave me directions to the breakfast hall.

I sped into the dining room, and flushed as 34 pairs of eyes fell onto me. King Maxon and Queen America stood at the front, addressing the selected. 'Now that you are all awake, it is my great honour to welcome you to the palace-'. The king stopped as Queen America nudged him.

'Ah, I see we have a latecomer! What's your name?' laughed the Queen.

'Um… Fleur Pitseller, your majesty.'

'Ah,' said the King. 'And why would you be late?'

'Oh. My… uh… maids had-' I decided to quote them-'a little trouble getting me up.'

The king frowned, but Queen America laughed. 'Yes, I remember my maids having the same problem. Go and sit down; we shan't embarrass you anymore.' I was just turning around gratefully when she added, 'Hey, redheads forever, right?'

I gave her a surprised smile, and walked to the empty seat beside Noah as they finished their speech, turning a lock of my hair between my fingers. I had always been told it was dark blonde, but I guess if you turned it to the light like so, it does look quite a lot like Queen America's. When I sit down next to Noah, I ask him, 'What colour do you think my hair is?'

'Strawberry blonde,' said Noah. 'Why? Oh, way to make an entrance, by the way.' I gave him a friendly nudge- perhaps a little too hard. Cereal slopped all over the table, and it was only by jerking back that he avoided getting milk all over him by jerking back. I slapped a tissue onto the puddle.

'Sorry!'

'That's alright. Makeovers later, anyway, so it doesn't matter too much if I get milk on this,' he sighed, tugging at the heavy blazer of his suit, 'because I'm bound to be changed into a virtually identical one later.'


	7. Chapter 7- Noah

**Noah**

After breakfast I went to my bathroom and tried (in vain) to get the milk off of my blazer, but I soon decided against it Instead, I went to the children's room. In the days of the last selection which resulted in Queen America and King Maxon as a couple, it had been called the women's room, but it had been revamped to cater for all the selected children and provide a nice space for them to relax in. I have to be honest- they had succeeded for me. It was awesome! There were tons of velvet sofas and springy armchairs; probably enough for one each, unlike at the orphanage when all twenty of us were squished up onto one moth eaten sofa. Also, a _flat screen TV. _ I'd only ever seen one once before, and that was on the plane on the way here. Over the other side of the room, there was a pool table, and books, and board games, and toys- basically, every child's dream in one room.

I saw Fleur sitting on a blue velvet arm chair reading, with her head on one arm of the chair and her legs over the other. I decided not to disturb her; instead, I went out of the big, glass double doors onto the patio. The air was clean and sweet, like fresh flowers, and the sun was blazing hot. I'd had been told that it hardly ever rains in Angles and so far it had been living up to my expectations gloriously. I went over to a basket full of equipment for different sports, and picked a large leather football out of it. I started to kick it about carefully. The King and Queen were nearby and the last thing I needed was to hit one of them with it. We sometimes used to play it at the orphanage but it wasn't proper football. It was a few scruffy boys kicking around a crumpled up ball of newspaper around a six meter square lawn.

I kicked around the ball harder now, fascinated by how it bounced off my toe. After a while a boy of about eight asked if he could play too. I agreed, pleased to show that I wasn't a _total _loner. Shortly more boys joined and soon we were playing a fully formed game of football. We'd been playing for quite a long time before Fleur, who had apparently stopped reading, came along.

'Hey, Noah,' she grinned at me. 'Can I play?'

I was about to tell her yes, of course she could, when a boy about my age, maybe older interrupted. _'_No, you're a girl!' he crowed loudly. I scowled. Seriously? What a prat.

'Are these boys bothering you, Fleur?' enquired a loud voice from behind me, making me jump. It was the Queen. Fleur flushed with embarrassment

'N-no,' she stammered. Some of the boys laughed at her obvious discomfort. 'I was just, um, wondering if I could play, um, football with the boys.'

'I see. Do you like sport?' Fleur nodded slowly. 'Then I don't see why not. I actually fancy a good whack at it myself, as long as these young gentlemen don't mind, of course?' All of the boys nodded heartily even the idiot who had turned Fleur down in the first place (I nearly killed myself laughing inside.)

Fleur and America weren't half bad. It's a shame the same can't be said for most of the other girls who joined after seeing Queen America and Fleur playing. To be honest, they probably only hinged on to be in the company of the Queen. It soon turned to boys vs girls, and even the King joined in. The boys won (obviously) but thanks to the Queen and Fleur, the girls came in a close second.

**Hey guys,**

**So I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I mean, seriously. When I started this story, I didn't expect it to be anything big, but wow. I mean, 6, measly short chapters and I already have- what, 5 favourites and 8 followers? For a small fandom? That's insane! Even if you just clicked on my story and read it through because you were bored, thank you so, so much. Quick reminder that I love love love reviews and even if my reply is short and snappy, please know that I do appreciate your feedback! Just tell me everything about the characters you love/ hate/ want to see more of. Anything, really. The time it takes you to write a few words puts a smile on my face and motivates me to work more quickly.**

**Eadlyn xxx **


	8. Bonus- America & Maxon

**Because I love you guys so much, I decided to do a bonus. Enjoy xxx**

'Oh, dear, I've got mud all over my trousers,' Maxon sighed, trying to rub of the mud around the hem of his trousers.

'And I on my dress,' America sighed. 'Ah, well. You can't deny that it was a good time to bond with the children.'

'Plus, it _was_ fun. I haven't laughed so much in ages.'

'Neither. I like the redhead girl- Fleur.'

'Oh, come on Ames. Just because she's a redhead?'

'No! Because- well- she reminds me a lot of myself.'

'She seemed to have a bit of a stutter, though.'

'Max! She did have good reason to be nervous.'

'I suppose. Still, we are talking to them later, and we should wait until we have spoken to them this supper to judge them.'

'I guess. I'll go and ask Mary to give this a wash. Bye, my love.' She hugged and kissed him, and ran off towards their room.


	9. Chapter 8- Fleur

**Fleur**

We were all lined up outside the Children's room ready for the '_makeovers'. _To be honest, I looked a total mess. I had mud all over my dress from the football match and despite my maid's efforts my _strawberry blond _hair was unwashed and in a tangled mess around my head. I felt really self-conscious, since all the other girls- even the ones younger than me- had managed to keep their dresses spotless. It was really quite embarrassing. Thoughts were racing through my mind and I was in a really deep daydream, but I was completely snapped out of it when a girl, about my age, went flying over my foot, spreading the pile of books she was clutching over the floor,

'Oh My God,' I gasped, starting to pick up the books. 'Are- are you okay?' She nodded, her untidy, uneven, shoulder length hair bouncing on her shoulders. 'I am so sorry.' I told her, and she let out something that was a weird combination of a laugh and a cry.

'I'm fine. You don't need to worry.' She smiled, nodding again.

I smiled, relieved that I hadn't made an enemy. 'What's your name, then?' It sounded more uptight than I hoped, and her chin crumpled up like she was going cry but instead she smiled.

'I'm Audrey Winchester.' She said, curtsying mockingly. I laughed.

'Hello, Audrey Winchester. I'm Fleur Pitseller.' I held my hand out to shake but she looked at it as if it was an assassination weapon so I quickly pulled it back.

'Miss Fleur?' It was Juliet. She was standing right beside me- I can't believe I didn't notice her appear. 'I'm very sorry to break this up, but it's your turn to go into the Children's room.' I nodded and started to walk with her; for being short, she was a surprisingly fast walker. I whipped my head over my shoulder to say goodbye to Audrey.

'See you a tea, I expect, Audrey!' I called over my shoulder. She grinned and waved nervously.

The Inside of the__Children's room__was completely different from this morning. There were cubicles, each with a small child sitting in a leather chair, Surrounded by people with scissors and scraps of fabric, which they would hold up to the child's hair and nod or shake their heads.

'You'll be with Miss Rubins here,' Juliet said, pointing at a tall young lady with a dark bob. 'Don't worry, she'll look after you.'

'Thank you, Juliet.' I whispered as she walked away, leaving me with the intimidating woman. I instinctively step back, but she smiled, making me feel a lot better as I followed her to a sparkling white sink

'You sit here. dear, and I'll be right back.' I did as I told, I sat in the squashy leather chair, my neck resting on the sink. Five minutes later Miss Rubins reappeared, arms full of bottles and spray cans and other utensils

'Just put your head in the sink dear and I'll wash your hair.' It felt so nice! I'd obviously washed my hair before but in cold, grubby water, used by a dozen orphans before I got to it. Here, at the palace, my head was bathed in warm soapy water that smelled like pomegranate. Her hands were gentle. Mia sometimes used to wash my hair but however hard she tried to not pull, her hands weren't – no, couldn't have been nearly as nice as Miss Rubins'. I kind of went into a weird daydream about how lovely it would be if I were chosen to be next princess of Illea. I like to daydream about stuff like that, though to be honest I like to daydream about everything.

Before I knew it, Miss Rubins was done. 'Would you like to see it, Fleur?' she asked

'Of course I would!' I replied,

'Okay,' she said, swivelling my chair around to face a mirror with a dark purple cloth draped over it. 'One, Two, THREE!' She ripped the cloth of and I gasped. My usually straight hair was full of curls and my hair, which had never properly been cut (Miss Peters had tried her best with some blunt scissors but that didn't end up very well so my hair had grown half way down my back), was now half way down my shoulder blades and it had beautiful layers!

'Th-thank you!' I spluttered.

'You're welcome, Honey. Now, move along, we have 35 of you to get through, and you are only the tenth.'

**Hi again,**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Just to say Audrey is by liverdivizer (pen name).**

**Also, you guys are awesome. I hopefully suggested reviews, and you gave me FOUR IN THE LAST 24 HOURS! Seriously. You guys rock. You're the reason I keep writing.**

**I'll write soon. **

**Eadlyn xxx**


	10. Chapter 9- Noah

**Noah**

My make over wasn't much. Just a quick trim of my longish black hair to make it look smart, and a new coloured suit; apparently navy blue is my best colour. Then it was time to go down for supper. I was seriously nervous because this is the first time we officially met the king and queen.

As I entered the dining hall, I realised how quiet the room was. Even the littlest kids of four or five were on their best behaviour, sitting up straight and all that. I guess even the babies realised how important it was remain in _the Junior Selection._

We were sitting in alphabetical order, so I (Pewter) was sitting next to some five year old called Leah Phar and an annoying 9 year old girl named Cadence Parker who just wouldn't stop talking. Yak Yak Yak, isn't it wonderful, yak yak yak, aren't you excited to meet the King and Queen. Fleur (Pitseller) was on the other side of her and was pulling funny faces at me behind Cadence's back when she wasn't looking, and my insides nearly exploded with supressed laughter.

Leah got called. Poor little thing; she was so nervous, she stumbled up to the sofa and nearly fell on her face. She started sobbing, but Queen America picked her up and placing her on her knee, jogging her up and down and stroking her hair as they talked to her. I felt a small smile form on my lips, but my heart was pounding against my ribs so hard I was sure they would break. Seriously, what is it with me and destroying my innards whenever I feel emotion?

After about five minutes (but It felt like at least five years) the King called my name. A cold sweat broke out on my brow as thirty-four pairs of eyes followed me to the couch.

'Hello there. You must be Noah,' Said the King shaking my hand very firmly.

'Yes,' I desperately wanted to whisper, but I looked up and spoke in a clear voice.

'Well, Noah, do sit down,' Said the Queen gesturing to the sofa. I sat down silently, staring at the bare wood floors. When I looked up, I saw the King and Queen beaming at me, and I forced my lips into a smile and swallowed down the nervousness.

'So, Noah,' began the Queen, 'What's your favourite thing about the palace so far?' I carefully thought about my response before answering.

'Well, the food's lovely and I love the children's room, but I think my favourite part of the palace is the people,' I said, grinning at them.

'That's lovely,' said the Queen, picking up my hand and placing it in hers. 'I think that's almost exactly what I said to Maxon first time we met.' She smiled at the King fondly. I could see why they chose each other- they are such a cute couple. Then, she asked me how I was feeling about potentially being the next prince of Illea

'Honoured, of course!' I replied, quick as a flash. The king was smiling ear to ear now.

'I'm so sorry, Noah, but we only have one more question,' said the King. 'How about you ask us one?'

'Oh!' I'm quite surprised at the request, but quickly rack my brains. 'What is the hardest thing about being royalty?'

Queen America immediately answers 'The early mornings,' but King Maxon says 'The limited times with family.' My heart sinks. What is the point in having parents if you never even get to see them?

'And… does that affect your relationship at all?'

'I said only one question,' King Maxon said, 'But no. It just makes the time you_ do_ spend with them all the more special.'


	11. Chapter 10- Fleur

**Fleur**

I guess you could say my chat with the royals went quite well. They were both really nice and the Queen seemed to really like me, but then again they were probably like that with the other thirty-four. Well, they must have liked me a bit because I wasn't one of the ones who was eliminated the next morning.

I went down to breakfast (late again) in another dress my lovely maids had made for me-white with tiny aqua hearts- but about ten of the seats were empty. I sat down next to Audrey, who I'd now made firm friends with, and whispered in her ear.

'Hey, where is everybody?' She looked up from the book she was hiding from Sylvia under the table.

'Apparently,' she started to whisper back conspiratorially, 'after the interviews last night about seven kids were eliminated. They left as soon as they woke up this morning!' I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

'Gone?!' I asked, astonished but our conversation was quickly cut off by Sylvia,

'Okay everyone. Lessons now!' she shouted over the chatting kids. Lessons? I didn't realise I was going to have to learn stuff here, but I guess it makes sense. And it means I have to wear those goofy glasses. They had told me that my eyesight is atrocious, and they did help, but they looked like a pair of sunglasses my mom wore when she was alive. And I look weird… wait, did she say now? I looked down at my uneaten bowl of sugar cereal and shovelled three spoon fulls of it into my mouth before following the herd of children into the main lobby.

'Right everybody, age categories for lessons please.' She practically screamed. I was bustled by a guard to the _Twelve, Thirteen and fourteen year old _room_. _Sylvia was actually teaching us, so I felt like I should feel honoured, but instead I kind of felt a little bit scared. I hadn't forgotten my first morning.

The class room was quite nice. The walls were a pale blue, but there were posters covering them so you could barely tell. I found a desk near the back and sat down. A couple of fourteen year olds were in front of me who seemed rather close- a bit too close. I duck my head from side to side, attempting to see past their heads, which were leant together as they whispered loving words into each other's ears. I saw Audrey beside me doing the same thing, and we fake retched together.

There was so much to see but I tried to keep my eyes from swivelling around too much. I took my disgusting glasses out of their case and shyly perched them on my nose. I tried hard to concentrate on Sylvia's lesson, I really did, but I found my mind wondering

'Hey there!' someone whispered. It wasn't Noah or Audrey, and I swear they were the only friends I'd met since being here.

'Hello?' I whispered looking at the girl in the seat next to me. Woah. Her hair has wispy and a lovely golden brown, and her eyes were hazel; she was positively beautiful!

'I'm Quill Mathews.' Wow, even her name was pretty.

'Hello Quill, I'm Fleur.' I said maybe I little too loud.

'You there, at the back, be quiet.' Me and Quill looked at each other and burst out into silent fits of laughter.

However boring Sylvia lessons were me and Quill kept ourselves entertained by sending notes.

_So bored. You? Quill x_

_Me too. Hey, we have the afternoon off, right? F_

_Yes- thank goodness!_

_Do you want to come to my room? I'm inviting Noah Pewter and Audrey Winchester, too._

_Sure!_

I quickly sent notes to the latter pair, who both agreed. Audrey nearly got caught out by Sylvia, but fortunately she had the good sense to tuck the note in her book and show Sylvia the detailed lesson notes she had been writing.

I escaped from Sylvia's lesson as soon as it had finished, and was quickly joined by Quill, Audrey, and Noah. We walk along the corridor, laughing at Noah's imitation of Sylvia. Lessons were over, and somehow I had survived, bringing yet another friend out of it all.

**Hi everybody,**

**Quill Mathews is by baaacooon (pen name).**

**Eadlyn x**


	12. Chapter 11- Noah

**Hi Guys, sorry I haven't written lately, you know all that back to school stuff! I will try write one chapter every week now, but it's half term so a bit more at the moment.**

**Please don't stop reading and lose faith! I really am sorry!**

**Eadlyn xxxx**

**P.s. Who else loved The Heir?!**

**Noah**

I don't know where Fleur was at supper, but after my sausage casserole and mashed potato I headed up to her room where she'd invited me to go earlier that day in lessons. The first thing I noticed about her room was how... well… pink it was. It was just… so… girly! Her room was an explosion of floral curtains and just general girly stuff.

Fleur was sitting on her bed with Audrey, who was the only other twelve year old left in the section, and another girl, I hadn't seen her before but she was quite pretty. She was probably the only girl I'd seen in the selection so far wearing pants.

'Hey Fleur, Audrey, and…' I said walking over to the bed which the three were sat on.

'Hey, Noah.' The two chorused,

'You must be the famous Noah.' The other girl smiled showing a row of pearly white teeth. 'I'm Quill, hi.' She held her hand out, and I shook it, trying to be firm.

'Come sit.' Said Fleur patting the (flowery) quilt. I plonked myself down on the bed. We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before, thankfully, Fleur decided to break it,

'So what do you guys wanna do?' she asked. We sat in another moment of silence.

'I know!' exclaimed Quill. We looked up. 'Why don't we watch a movie?' she ran over to a cupboard next to Fleur's balcony and pulled open the doors revealing at least three shelves of DVDs.

Fleur gasped. 'Huh. I didn't realise I had all of those.'

'I know right.' Said Quill laughing at Fleur's reaction, she beckoned the three of us over, 'So what do you want to watch?' After bickering for a while, we finally decided on an old secret-agent comedy movie called 'Johnny English.' It was really funny; I swear, I haven't laughed so much in years. When the movie over, we sat on Fleur's bed just chatting for nearly and hour

'So who do you think they'll eliminate next?' I asked, trying to sound casual

'Dunno,' said Fleur, 'I sure hope it's not me!'

'"Don't know", Miss Fleur,' corrected Isobel, who was sitting in the corner, sewing a dress, quietly.

'Sorry, Isobel.'

'I heard Baxter from Zuni got off to a bad start with Maxon and America.' Quill smirked.

'Ooh, what happened?'

'Well, George told Ella who told Harper who told me-' I rolled my eyes. Girls. '- that he asked that if he became the Prince, would they be able to find his real parents so he would get to go home. I mean, every orphan kid wants to find their family, but seriously. He's a prince. Can he just deal with it?"

"I know right? I know dozens of kids at my orphanage who would kill to be in his position.' Audrey sighed wistfully as if she was still an orphanage kid, dreaming of being a princess.

'Have you Guys written to any one yet? I wrote to my best friend Mia.' Fleur flopped onto the bed.

'I didn't realise we could write to any one!' I exclaimed, jumping of the bed.

'Calm down, Noah!' said Fleur pulling the back of my shirt so I sat down. If I had known we could have written to people, I would have sent a letter to my little sister Kitty as soon as we got here. We hadn't spoken in a year, ever since I was moved to a different orphanage.

'I wrote to my two sisters,' said Quill, smiling at the memory of her siblings.

'I don't really have anyone to write to,' added Audrey. 'All my friends are sitting in this room.'

'Ah, Auds!' Fleur squeezed her. 'We'll just have to make up for that by being the best friends ever.'

'Um… Fleur and friends, I don't mean to push you out or anything, but it's nearly ten o'clock. Shall I call for your maids and butlers to collect you?' Juliet suggested.

We all nodded our agreement, and Marcus soon collected me. Compared to Fleur's room, my room was a calming shade of blue, and I felt tiredness wash over me as I collapsed onto bed.


	13. Chapter 12- Fluer

**Slightly longer chapter today :-) Eadlyn xxx**

**Fleur**

Quill was right- Baxter from Zuni left in the next couple of days with two others. There were only twenty five left in the competition now.

After lessons on Wednesday, everyone was playing in the children's room. I sat near the corner, watching the telly trying to stay out of the way of a pair of 8 year old boys playing rough and tumble when a voice rang through the room silencing us all. I automatically tensed up. It was Queen America, but she was beaming at us all and I relaxed.

'Good afternoon, children,' she greeted us. 'Who would like to go on a little trip with me and the king tomorrow?' A lot of "_me_"s and "_I do_"s came from all of the kids. The queen laughed; she sounded so lovely when she laughed, almost as if she was singing. 'Well, everybody, you're in luck. The king and I would like to take _all _of you guys out! Please come to the entrance hall tomorrow morning at ten. Oh, and please tell your maids and butlers that you should be dressed suitably for running around.' With that, she curtsied to us and left through the big double doors. Everyone clapped and laughed in excitement. I just smiled to myself.

The next morning my maids dressed me in a pair of short denim dungarees and a pale blue t-shirt. It did feel strange not wearing a dress (for the first time since I had arrived here). I trotted down the marble staircase, in my new pair of sneakers. For once, I was early- there was only one other kid and the king and queen. The king gave a wave and I smiled shyly back. Slowly other kids started to trickle in Quill and Audrey arrived together, chatting animatedly about something.

'Fleur!' cried Quill, finally spotting me (it took her long enough- I had been jumping up and down and waving my arms around since I'd spotted them).

'Hi, you guys!' I said as they walked over to me. 'D'ya know where were going?'

'Nah,' replied Quill. 'I'm guessing a playground or a zoo.'

'Oooh, maybe! I'vereadaboutlionsinbooksbutI'veneverreallyseenonedoyouthinkthey'llhaveonethere?' said Audrey without stopping for breath.

'Calm down!' I started to reply. 'We don't even know if we're going to a –'

'RAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!' Some body grabbed my waist and I screamed so loudly that I swear, if I had been in a cartoon all the huge windows in the hall would have shattered. Noah released me and I fell to the floor.

'LION!' laughed Audrey, pointing a finger behind me. All the eyes in the hall turned to me and I got up, embarrassed. Noah grinned mischievously at me.

'Noah! Can you not!' I whispered punching his shoulder a bit too hard.

'Um, Ow?!' he said, swatting me away from him.

'Right everybody!' Said King Maxon, clapping his hands together. 'On to the coach with the lot of ya!' We laughed and filed out the front doors of the palace.

We got onto the coach. It was actually so awesome, that I might have even said it was even more awesome than the plane. There were little TV screens and, conveniently, tables for four. The four of us sat at a table facing each other near the front of the coach.

'Hello, everybody,' said the Queen standing at the front through an old fashioned megaphone. 'So today, we're proud to be the first people to go to Illea's first ever theme park!' The whole coach erupted into cheers. 'And, what's more, we're going to open it!' She had to shout to be heard, and once again the coach erupted into applause 'The Public will be there, so best behaviour, please. Now, just enjoy the coach journey and we'll be there in no time at all!'

She was right- it was a really short coach journey, or so it felt. When we got there was a ginormous crowd who parted to let us through. With a cheer, the King and Queen snipped the bow tying the gates to the park and they swung open. We all ran in and scattered across the amusement park. I immediately ran straight to the biggest roller coaster I could see. Quill and Audrey ran towards the petting zoo (no rabbits, but they did have some guinea pigs).

'Hey Noah, do you wanna go on that one with me?' I said, pointing at the towering ride.

'You must be kidding!' he laughed. 'No way. I'm scared of heights!'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. If you tell anyone, I'll… I'll… you won't tell anyone, will you?'

'Not if you go on this with me. Please?'

'No.'

'C'mon Noah!'

'NO!'

'Oh, does Diddums wanna go on the tea cup ride?' I lisped.

'Yes, actually, I do!'

'Urgg! Fine. At least come see me off!' I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the admissions box.

'Hello,' I said smiling sweetly at the guy in there. 'Admission for two please?'

'In you go,' the man smiled, unlocking the gate. I pulled Noah through.

'What? No!' he screamed at me.

'Oh yeah, payback!' I said shoving him down in the rollercoaster seat, and locking his belt.

'No, No, No!' he said clamping his eyes shut. 'Fleur, I literally hate you so much right now!' The roller coaster started chugging slowly up the vertical climb.

'It's okay, Noah!' I said as he started to scream. I felt slightly guilty now. 'Just open your eyes!'

'No!' he cried.

'I promise that if you open your eyes I will watch another movie with you tonight!'

'Which one?' he whispered, opening one eye ever so slightly.

'Johnny English 2?' He opened both eyes.

'Oh my goodness, we're up so high.' He gulped. 'Hey, is that Quill? She's so tiny!' but he could say no more. As we started racing down the track, we both started to scream but this time out of joy.

After that, we were both so hyped up we went on the all biggest rides we could find with Quill and Audrey. It was so fun. We stayed quite late, until the park was floodlit and the sky turned dark. Near the end of our trip, we spotted a tiny, old fashioned merry go round. It was so cute! There were lots of colourful animals with twisted gold poles coming from their backs.

'Well, It's not quite the kind of lion I was thinking of,' said Audrey looking thoughtfully at the merry go round, 'But oh well, I dibs the lion!' She started to run towards it, and we shrugged at each other and followed her.


	14. Bonus- America and Maxon

**Mini Bonus :P**

"Alright, everybody! Gather around!" Queen America called through her megaphone. "I love this thing!" she added quietly to Maxon.

"I thought you might," he laughed.

When everyone had assembled, America spoke again. "The younger children have gone home, and the coach is waiting-" there was a collective groan- "so I say one more ride each. Has anyone been brave enough to go on that one yet?" She pointed to an enormous ride, next to the gate. She had been dying to go on it all day, but Maxon had flat out refused.

"Oh, Ames! Please don't! It terrifies me!" pleaded Maxon. The children laughed mildly.

Two hands stuck up at the back. It was the ginger girl, Fleur, and her friend, Noah. "We did," said Noah. "Don't worry, your Highness. I was scared too, but it's really fun."

"That decides it! We're going. Come on!" With that, she marched off, dragging Maxon behind her.


	15. Chapter 13- Noah

**Noah**

**Oops sorry it's been a while! Hopefully another chapter coming on Wednesday x**

Most people slept on the coach journey on the way back but I couldn't. Fleur was leaning her head on my shoulder so almost impossible to move without waking her. She seemed so serene that I couldn't bring myself to mind much, and I fiddled subconsciously with a red strand of her hair that had pulled itself out of her ponytail with the excitement of the day, thinking about how fun it was to have friends.

By the time the coach had pulled into the palace driveway, I think most of the selected except me were fast asleep. I woke Quill by prodding her with my toe and told her to wake Audrey (which she did, with less than her usual energy) and I tried to wake Fleur but she refused to budge.

'Fleur! Fleur!' I said gently shaking her shoulder; everybody except us, Quill, Audrey and the royal couple, who were talking in low voices at the front, had left the bus by then. 'Fleur, Wake up!' I said loudly. Hearing a quiet laugh behind me, I turned. The Queen was standing there, smiling.

'Hello, Noah.' I grinned, surprised that she had remembered my name. 'Do you need a hand?'

'Umm… yeah, I do.' I stuttered trying to stop myself from blushing. Quill held back a laugh and gestured to Audrey to follow her off the bus.

'Fleur, Honey,' whispered the Queen, brushing the loose lock of Fleur's hair from her face. 'C'mon now- wake up.' Fleur slowly started to open her eyes. Typical. We walked silently but comfortably to our rooms with a mere wave when she reached hers before mine. My maids, Avril and Natasha were waiting to prepare me for bed but I was so tired I just flopped onto my bed and fell asleep, all memories of movie promises forgotten.

Fleur didn't come to class the next day- more than one kid had excused themselves out of pure exhaustion, Quill wasn't there either. Audrey was there in her simple goody-goody fashion, though I could see a book hidden under the desk secretively. After the tedious lesson was over I met up with Audrey.

'Hey, do you want to come to the children's room with me?' I asked.

'Sorry Noah, I'm going to Quill's room,' she said, apologetically.

'It's ok,' I said, waving as we parted. I wandered into the children's room alone. It was packed as per usual- some kids were crowded around the large telly watching some sort of cartoon, others were out on the lawn, playing tag and ball games. The Angeles sun was high in the sky, so I decided to go out and join them. I sat on one of the soft, padded swing seats. As it rocked I slowly started to doze off. I was just sinking into a nice sleep when a voice near me made me jerk awake, blinking in surprise.

'You'll get sun-burn, you know.' I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light to see a boy around my age standing in front of me.

'Oh, yeah... I was just having a… um…catnap.' I shook my messy black hair from my face and rubbed my eyes.

'My name is Elliot.' He told me sitting down on the neighbouring swing. 'What's yours?'

'I'm Noah Pewter.'

'Cool! Are you excited about the report tonight? I am.'

'Oh yeah, that's tonight!' I said, suddenly remembering that today was Illéa capital report day. 'I can't believe it's only been one week since we were selected!'

'Yeah, it feels like a life time, doesn't it!' I nodded my agreements. 'How old are you Elliot?' I asked. He couldn't be much younger than twelve but yet he wasn't in my class.

'I am eleven' he said matter-of-factly.

'Cool, I –' I started before the king interrupted.

'Right, you rowdy bunch,' his kind booming voice projected across the gardens, making everyone laugh. 'Go up to your rooms; your maids and butlers are waiting to get you ready for the report this evening!' Everyone rushed inside. I waved goodbye to Elliot and followed them in.


	16. Chapter 14- Fleur

**Fleur**

**Couldn't resist… next chapter on Thursday, Maybe tomorrow! **

My maids had already washed and brushed my hair and Grace's long, dainty fingers were pinning it up in some sort of elaborate braid around my head. Isobel and Juliet were adding the finishing touches to my dress for the report- it was a lovely aubergine colour (the type of colour that you think will go with nothing but somehow surprises you) with a swirly skirt reaching the floor. It was positively beautiful, and by far the most elegant thing I'd worn at the palace so far.

'All done, Fleur!' said Grace sliding one final pin in and standing back, surveying her work.

'Time to get you dressed!' Juliet held out the dress. I slipped into it and they did up the buttons for me. I wandered over to the mirror, only to get the shock of my life I looked so like my mum in the one picture I have of her. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek,

'Oh, Miss Fleur! I'm terribly sorry. What have we done to upset you?' Isobel wailed, looking terrified.

'Nothing. It's perfect! It's... absolutely perfect.' I wiped the tear from my face.

The kids were waiting in the hall ready to go into the filming room. Everyone looked fantastic. I trotted down the marble staircase and saw Noah leaning against a marble pillar, looking pretty chilled out considering we were about to go on live telly- that was Noah for you. I skipped up to him, noticing with a smile that his suit was a similar shade to mine.

'Wow, Fleur! You look… Wow… You look-' he started.

'Amazing?' guessed Quill coming up behind me. She looked gorgeous in a long, autumnal orange dress. My cheeks burned and hoped that I wasn't visibly blushing.

'You don't scrub up too bad yourself!' I ruffled his hair and he swatted me away, grinning. 'Oh, and Quill, your dress!' I stroked the orange satin carefully. The hall suddenly hushed.

'Please follow me into the recording studio.' An Illian capital official dressed all in black walked into the recording room. We followed obediently. The familiar face on Gavril Fadaye was sitting on a blue armchair shuffling through notes. The Official gave us a strict seating plan according to alphabetical order. I was next to boring Caydence again and a sweet girl named Ophelia Quin. She was digging her nails into the chair like if she let go she would fall straight off it.

'Are you ok?' I asked anxiously. She looked at me, her big brown eyes showing her terror. Suddenly, her hand slipped into mine gripping on for dear life. Startled, I stopped myself from pulling away. I didn't know why I way I was clutching this little girl's hand but it was actually strangely comforting.

Before we knew it, the camera was rolling, and we were live on air. King Maxon said something about an exciting, fresh project with New Asia and cuts onto something else. The king handed over to Gavril.

'As you all know, this time last week thirty five of Illeas orphans were picked out at random. They were transported here on Saturday and were given fully fledged make overs. Nine have already left, but the remaining twenty six are here with us tonight-' the camera cut to show the stands in which we were seated. '-Now please give your upmost appreciation for the royal couple themselves- King Maxon and Queen America!' Gavril gestured over to the royals, who were now on a small sofa together, and the live audience screeched, making me want to clasp my hands over my ears. (I couldn't, of course, as Ophelia's grip was tying my hand down.) Gavril sauntered to the armchair facing the King and Queen.

'So, can you say how strange it feels to be on the other side of a selection, Queen America?'

'Oh yeah, it is weird! Now I know what Maxon felt like-' she shot a loving glance at her husband '-all of these beautiful, intelligent faces to choose from. I wish I could adopt every one of you!'

'That is sweet!' Gavril smiled, 'So why have you already eliminated nine?' the King frowned at the slightly forward question.

'We didn't want to get any child's hopes up that we weren't going to choose.' Of course, Gavril asked lots more questions, but I zoned out completely. I had gone and stuck my head in the clouds again. I thought about if I became Princess. Would I have a selection when I came of age? Would I be up ther with Gavril, laughing about what it was like to be on a different side of things? Would I be in the selection forever?


	17. Quick note from the author

**Heya guys!**

**First of all... eek. Sorry for that few month wait! I kind of tend to forget once in a while...**

**Secondly, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! As you may or may not know, there are actually two authors of this story so it's really hard to keep track of who is talking to who, but we love hearing your comments and we appreciate every one of them.**

**This story has kicked off way more than we ever expected and we have you guys to thank for that, whether this is the first chapter you've read or if you've been reading since day 1.**

**Ok, my sister (the co-author) doesn't agree, BUT I SHIP FLEUR AND NOAH! Don't tell me it's just me. I think I'm persuading her, and we have a direction we might take if this story keeps going :-)**

**Again, thanks.**

**Eadlyn x**


	18. Chapter 15- Noah

**Noah**

**Eek! Sorry for the massive wait! I have a few chapters ready so I will be posting over the next few weeks!**

"Hello Noah!" it was Saturday morning I was in the children's room lying on my belly, doodling in a note book with black marker pen. I looked up to see who was talking to me,

"Oh Hey kid!" it was Elliot, the boy I had met the previous day.

"What are you drawing?" he asked plonking himself down beside me.

"Oh nothing!" I quickly closed the book.

"Oh." He said looking slightly hurt. I felt bad so I quickly tried to change the subject quickly.

"You umm… wanna go outside and shoot some hoops?" I asked to which he nodded enthusiastically. Sometime later I was trying my hardest to teach Elliot how to shoot a basketball through the net but to be honest I would probably have more luck trying to teach a blind octopus.

"It's not that hard! Bend stretch throw!" I said tossing the ball through the hoop with a satisfying whisper. But Elliot's ungainly arms flailed missing the net by a mile. I dumped myself on the grass with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"I've never really been that great at sport." Said Elliot plopping down beside me, " I was always more of the video gaming type."

"Don't worry kid! You can't be good at everything you know!" there was a few seconds of silence before Elliot decided to break it,

"Hey do you want to come to my room before dinner? I have Video games!" I laughed,

"Sure, I'd love to." He Grinned. We didn't go back to trying to shoot hoops, it would be pointless, we chatted for a bit instead. About ten minutes later I saw Fleur ambling across the lawn.

"Hi Noah." She said dully.

"Hey Fleur! This is Elliot!" I patted him on the shoulder, he saluted.

"Oh. Hi. Noah remember your coming to my room tonight to watch another old DVD?" I face palmed myself.

"Oh God! Sorry Fleur, I said I'd go to Elliot's room this evening! Can we take a rain check?" I smiled apologetically,

"What? No!" She said suddenly surprising me, "I thought you wanted to! No, never mind I'll do it with Quill." She turned on her heel without another word leaving me and Elliot sitting dumbstruck mouths hanging slightly open.

"Wow!" said Elliot "She seems slightly stress…"

"She's just tired Elliot!" I said defensively. Elliot raised his hands defensively. "Well, see you this evening kid!"

Later that evening Elliot and I were laying in his room playing some sort of retro game on his console.

"Hey," Elliot said suddenly "I think that Fleur girl fancies you!"

"You're even more deluded than I thought child!" I chuckled,

"And if I didn't know any better," he persisted "I'd say you fancy her back!"

"Well, who are you to know better!? You just a kid!" I tossed one of his many pillows at him and it smacked him right in the head.

"Oi!" he rubbed his head "I'm only a year younger than you!"

"What's this then?" I picked up a tatty old teddy from the head of his bed by one battered paw.

"Loads of eleven year olds sleep with soft toys!" he said hitting the bear from my fingers.

"You proving my point!" I laughed.

"No-ah Stop changing the subject! You're in denial! You like Fleur Pitseller! Nah and Fleur sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" I smothered him with a pillow,

"You're crazy Elliot!"

"And you're in denial!" I cackled from under the pillow.

**Hi guys it's me! (No I haven't died) sorry for the long wait! I just want to say how much I appreciate at the reviews you guys keep giving me, I know I said this in the last post but it's true, I am forever great to your continued support! Thank you so much for all you Lovely comments!**

**Eadlyn xx**


	19. Chapter 16- Fleur

**Fleur**

**Hey, my lap top broke, I know I said I had chapters ready but they went which totally sucks **** any way I am rewriting them and here is one for y'all now! P.S. My sister (Hermione) has Exams so she will not be co-writing this with me for a bit because she has study, so sorry if the chapters are a bit worse written, wish her luck!**

**Eadlyn xx **

I sat on my bed reading a battered copy of wind in the willows, a book I had always loved when I was younger and in the orphanage. I was still beating myself up about yesterday when I was mad at Noah. I don't know what had gotten into me, tired? Rejected? Jealous!? Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Umm… Come in?" I said unsurely. The door swung open and stood in the door frame was a butler who I can't say I knew,

"Miss Fleur isn't it?" he inquired, "I have a note for you; from some girls in one of the parlours." He offered me the cream piece of paper folded into a neat square.

"Thank you sir!" I said with a weak smile, he took that as being excused and with a quick bow left. I unfolded the note; even the paper in the palace was posh. The note was written in Quill's distinctive handwriting.

Hey Pitseller,

Meet us in the Amberley Parlour.

Quill.

I smiled in spite of myself and slipped a pair of leather sandals. The Amberley Parlour was one of the many third floor parlours built, it was a huge room and I was wondering what Quill was doing there, I guessed Audrey was there too because she had said 'us'. I skipped up the flight of marble stairs and down the hall to where I recalled the Amberley parlour being. I heaved open the big brass doors. I was surprised, shocked to see the room filled with girls. Music was playing, there was overjoyed chatter and on the left was a table covered in delicious snacks! Quill was jogging towards me,

"What?" I said delightedly confused.

"Girl Party!" Quill laughed "we couldn't let you miss out now could we?! C'mon, you'll miss the fashion shoot!" I was happy my friends had thought of me when having this party. Quill pushed me into one of the temporary booths set up.

"Oi, Lindsey Chuck that dress will you?" Quill called to a girl I vaguely recognised who was braiding a younger girls long blonde hair, she tossed it towards us, a White dress with pale grey spots, it sailed through the air landing right on Quill's head making us giddy with laughter.

"Put this on? And… Oh!" She said spotting a cute pair of shoes and reaching to get them "and these." I did so pulling the dress over my head and slipping the grey velvet flats on. I came out the booth twirling, Quill and Audrey (who had now joined her in a beautiful dress of her own) applauded making me giggle again. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted America slip in through the main door her face all smiles, her dress as gorgeous as ever. Just after her I saw Maxon slip in, holding a huge camera, he looked very casual in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey!" he said silencing the room "I heard you needed a camera man?" everybody giggled including the queen who pecked his cheek lovingly. Everybody had a turn at posing in front of the camera. Some of the younger ones looked ridiculous, make-up dabbed all over their faces and high heels that were too big for them but some of us older ones looked quite good. Quill, of course looked amazing, she was in a knee length cream dress with lip gloss and sooty black mascara, I can't believe what a wonderful princess she would be as she twirled in front of the camera. I was the last to go on, I walked onto the set smiling stupidly. I realised however when I was standing in front of the camera, I didn't know what to do. I gulped I glanced over at Audrey she gave me a thumbs up but I still stood still looking like a potato, or maybe a misshapen melon. I was there for what felt like hours but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and America stood smiling down at me.

"Together." She whispered. I grinned as she took my hand twirling me round making my skirt billow out around me, I could hear the king snapping and I knew at that moment I couldn't be any happier.


	20. Chapter 17- Noah

**Noah **

The next three or four weeks past rather uneventful. There were more lessons, Natalie, Finlay and Amaya were eliminated getting us down to twenty two, I was of course scared I was going to be the next eliminated but I tried not to think about that too much and enjoy my time at the palace. I wrote a letter to my younger sister Kitty who was seven, I had been meaning to since someone mentioned it to me when we arrived but I kind of forgot, she got moved to a different orphanage a year back. Anyway it was our fourth report here at the palace, call me crazy but it didn't really scare me that much anymore. George told me tonight was going to be a _junior selection _special and they were going to show some of the footage the camera men took the days they were here and they were going to interview some of us older ones (the younger ones couldn't be trusted not to mess it up and run off crying). We were gathered in the hall ready to go into the recording studio. Fleur was dressed in another gorgeous gown, rich burgundy and flowing she looked positively great as always, as did Quill and Audrey. I sauntered down the stairs in my swish grey suit. I caught Fleur's eye and she smiled and beckoned for me, I don't know why but things had been a bit weird between us recently but I tried to ignore it in the hope it would disappear. I walked with bounce and a smile up to them and half listened to their conversation whilst fiddling with the cuff of my blazer. The official led us into the recording studio, the seating plan slightly different than usual, the older of us, (ten to fourteen) sat nearer the front so we could easily access the stairs to the main stage. I sat next to Elliot, right at the front of the stalls. I knew this meant I had to be on my best behaviour and look good for the camera but I didn't know where to put my hands or how to position my legs, I looked down the line, Fleur, Audrey, Peg and Imogen all had their legs crossed with their hands laid neatly on their knees, this seamed plausible enough so I tried it. Elliot nudged me holding in a splutter, I gave him a questioning look

"You look like a girl!" He chuckled. I blushed and copied Elliot's stance (Knees together and hands in lap, I honestly do not see how they know this). Before I could say any more the loud beep which signified the start of the report sounded and the orphans fell silent and put on their best smiling faces and the camera started to roll. The king stepped up to the podium and introduced the important news which no one ever really cared about but listened anyway, then he announced Gavril to talk about _the junior selection_. They showed all the footage taken so far from our departures from our home provinces to the football match, from the theme park day to the party the ladies had in the parlour party which I had been familiarised with by the girls. I grinned when the bits of Fleur came on she was dancing around with America, grinning and laughing, Fleur will be an excellent princess. It was nice to look back on the time spent here, it had only been a month but I had made the best of friends and created enough memories to last me eight life times. Then the time came, Gavril politely invited up the first selected to be interviewed, Cadence and boy you guessed it; she yak yak yaked. Fleur and I shot one another subtle but pained looks. I realised I was to be the last Interviewed. I sucked my stomach in and watched the others interviews politely, smiling till my cheeks ached. Peg, Gabriel, Eldon, George, Quill, Audrey, Fleur totally owned the show the king and queen both looked at her with loving looks that made my heart melt. So that is what having parents felt like. Then Was Elliot, Then was me. I stepped out and walked confidently down to the fourth chair with the king the queen and Gavril, my heart beating fast. I sat down still smiling.

"Noah!" Gavril said as if we had been friends for years.

"Good Evening Gavril. King Maxon Queen America." They both smiled in acknowledgement.

"So Noah, how has Your Selection Experience been so far?" Gavril asked as had he done with all the others interviewed and I had been playing the answer round in my head like a broken record.

"It has been excellent thank you sir. It has been a once in a lifetime experience and I would honestly feel if I were to go home right now, today, I would feel like I had accomplished something. Thank my lucky stars." The king and queen shot each other impressed glance which made me glow with pride and I sat up a little straighter. Gavril turned to the royal couple,

"So, how have you been finding Noah's presence at the palace?" The king looked as if he were about to say something but the queen interrupted with a genital hand on her husband's lap.

"Noah sir is an excellent addition to the palace. He is always bubbly and nice to be around, I believe he is rather good friends with young Fleur Pitseller." The Camera cut to see Fleur smiling and looking beautifully serene. I smiled as well. Gavril asked me many more questions and the royals chipped in every so often. I answered them to the best of my ability, I am no Fleur but I'd say I did pretty well.

**Is it a miracle? I actually posted when I was meant to! I forgot to ask in my last one but did you all like the crown? I cried when I heard what Clarkson did to Amberley! Remember to Review and follow! Love you! **


End file.
